The Chain Reaction
by Holmes44
Summary: A new case has Sherlock feeling out of his depth, and as his relationship with John progresses to the next level, will Sherlock be able to keep his mind married to his work. First Fic :  M For a reason... Sherlock/John Slash.
1. Chapter 1

"John... I'm bored." Sherlock moaned for what had to be the 100th time that day, and it wasn't even lunch yet. He lay, slumped on his couch in 221b Baker Street in his silk blue dressing gown looking as if death had just come to tell him his time was up. It wasn't his fault though, it had been 3 weeks since his last case and the lack of stimulation to his _genius_ brain was slowly starting to get to him.

He had only one way of coping with the celibacy from his work and that was to annoy the CRAP out of his roommate/partner/friend, John Watson.

"John I swear to heavens mercy if I don't find something to occupy my mind soon I may become like one of you!" Sherlock waited for the heated reply his friend would usually retort with after being called an idiot but, silence.

He listened out for any sign of movement from John's room upstairs but was instead greeted with the slamming of the door downstairs, followed by familiar footsteps bounding closer to where the detective lay.

Sherlock's gears in his mind started to grind together as he began to play the soon-becoming traditional game with his partner.

"John I asked you to entertain me! As you were once a man of military I assumed you wouldn't disobey an order."

The Doctor had barely set a foot into his flat and already he wanted to strangle the man he reluctantly called his friend.

"And when exactly did you give me this _order?" _He replied, keeping his voice monotone while walking to the kitchen to unload his shopping.

"About 3 hours ago and to be quite frank I find it extremely rude of you to ignore me."

John could almost feel Sherlock's pout digging into him even with his back turned. "Didn't notice I'd gone out again then did you... You know what I'm getting sick and tired of -"

The Doctors rant was cut short by the ringing noise coming from the table.

"Be a dear and fetch that for me would you John?"

John, being the lapdog he was, fetched Sherlock's phone and handed it to him, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be mad at his roommate.

"Lestrade, Ahh how nice to hear from you, thought you might have died, but then I realized _**noooo**_. No one has the common decency to die anymore do they? Oh don't look at me like that John. We all know you..."

John watched as Sherlock's face lit up into that heart wrenching grin that spread all the way to his eyes. He would never get tired of that grin, pure ecstasy. Of course, John would love to make him grin like that in other situations. Hopefully including a bed, less clothes and… NO! Bad John, Bad. He really needed to get some action soon or he was afraid he'd end up doing something he'd regret to Sherlock.

He'd only been living with him for a year and for the past 8 months the good Doctor had been uncontrollably in love with the sociopath. He hadn't told him of course, this was _Sherlock Holmes _we were talking about here. If John did tell him however, he was almost certain the only response he would get was the detective telling him that his _love _was just a strong form of adoration. And John didn't think he could take that form of rejection yet, so as a result, he kept quiet.

Sherlock's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Of course, I'll - We'll be right there." He hung up the phone practically throwing it at John before sprinting up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

John, sensing he'd be going out again very soon left his coat on and settled in his armchair waiting for his _friend _to come and collect him. He had come to accept this fact. That that's all he would ever be the fantastic detective, but somehow that didn't bother him as much as it should. Because John knew that if he could just be a part of the things that made Sherlock happy, then he would be happy too.

And the whole danger part of it was a bonus of course.

Little did the doctor know that at that very moment while he was accepting he could just be a friend, Sherlock Holmes was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

If someone asked him if he liked John Watson more than a friend then his answer would be no. If someone asked him if he was in love with John Watson then his answer would still be no. However, if someone were to ask him if he was obsessed with John Watson to the point where he wanted to lock him away so no one else could taint him with their eyes then his answer would, unfortunately have to be a yes.

He couldn't tell you when this _obsession _had started, just that it had. It was as if one night he'd gone to sleep wondering how it was possible for one man to own so many knitted jumpers to waking up the next morning and wanting to **tear** the jumpers off of him and just ravish the doctor on the nearest possible surface.

He hadn't known how to control this feeling at first, he had never experienced love before. Well of course he loved his family, but in the forced way that you have to love them. No, _this _love was completely new to him and he didn't know what to do with it. Should he tell him or keep it a secret? Both had their pros and cons and so, Sherlock did nothing, for he didn't know what to do to be able to stay around John without it being awkward.

And that whole not knowing part scared Sherlock to the core.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N -  
_**Holymotherofgod i love you people. So i uploaded my first work last night at around 2:00am my time, England, expecting, well not a lot tbh. I was DEFINETLY not expecting to wake up to a bombardment of emails telling me the amount of people who put this on story alert and me on author alert.

**EzzBomb2010** Thanks for giving me my first review. Made me smile so much :')  
**OryonUK **They are brilliant arent they! ;) At first i didn't know whether to keep it as a John onesided thing.. So glad i didnt now! And thanks :') These two are one of the harder characters to keep in character :L Thanks! :)  
**ultraviolet128** Haha thankyou :) For some reason i find John really hard to write.. so im glad at least one person likes him :)

Anyway.. Onwards and upwards.. cept you're gonna be scrolling down sooooo.. yeah..

* * *

Over the past year John found himself sitting closer to Sherlock in the taxi rides. He couldn't help it; he had to take what he could when it came to being close to the detective. There had been one _blessed _accident for John once though.

He'd left his hand on the seat to try and relax his shoulder as it had been playing up in that past week, however at the same time he put his hand down, so did Sherlock. The moment their hands touched it was like an electric spark had struck between them. Trust this to be the one day Sherlock forgets to wear his gloves.

John didn't remove his hand though. If Sherlock removed his hand then he'd just pretend he hadn't noticed.

And once again, Sherlock was thinking the exact same thing.

If only John had been brave enough to look at his colleagues face then he would have seen Sherlock's smile. Maybe that would have been the end of his torment. But sadly, the opportunity had passed and they carried on with their lives as normal.

* * *

They arrived at Scotland Yard and Sherlock practically _leaped _from the taxi before it even had a chance to stop. He left John to pay the fare, when did he not? And marched towards Lestrade's office.

"FREAK. How nice of you to join us then." Donovan snapped, without turning around from her desk.

"Sally. Always a pleasure." Sherlock replied with one of his fake smiles. "I see you've got a new fellow in your life. Only this time it's in the _feline _variety."

"And how could you **possibly **know that? Been stalking me? Waiting outside my house for me to get home? Come on, out with it freak."

Ahh how Sherlock loved the naivety of the average human.

"No. You have cat hairs on your blouse and there's a bag under your desk with what I _hope_ is cat toys. That added with the fact you have a few nasty claw marks on your arm concludes, new cat."

Sherlock watched with glee as his victims face fell dramatically. Leaving her to bask in his greatness, he carried on down the hallway to the where the inspector was waiting for him.

* * *

"Sherlock? Where's John?" Lestrade inquired as he started to bring out the case files. Over the past year he'd gotten used to seeing the detective with the doctor. It was, for lack of a better word, refreshing to see them together. People, mainly Anderson, would call John Sherlock's dog, and at a glance it did look that way. However after spending more time with the duo it was plain to see it was the other way around. John was Sherlock's master. The one Sherlock listened to, the one who could calm him down, and Sherlock, well Sherlock was John's _not so _**obedient **dog. Ahh and here came his owner.

"S-s-sorry." John panted, head down, hands on knees. "Left my wallet in the taxi, had to chase it down."

"S'fine John, take a seat." Sherlock replied patting the chair next to him opposite the desk Lestrade was sitting behind.

"Right, now that you're both here I'll get started." Lestrade stated, standing from his chair and opening the case files revealing five pictures. Four of which contained a woman, mid twenties Sherlock analyzed, short brown hair. Knife wound across the chest, not too deep, at just a look it seemed like a quick slash. Would have bled a lot, slow painful death, backed up by the pained expression on her now lifeless face. Whoever did this either panicked or wanted the woman to suffer. All of these facts logged into Sherlock's brain in a new file on his hard drive.

The last picture however was of the room the woman was in, in full. The victim lay slumped across the opposite wall from the door, most likely because she had let the attacker in through the door and backed up. Hotel room, Premier Inn, obvious from the logo on the bed sheets. No sign of a break in from the window, so the door theory was looking more likely.

Sherlock came out of his 'examining' state and looked at John for his analysis.

"Well… She's dead? Urghh knife wound?" John stammered, pointing at the wound across her chest.

In the beginning it had annoyed Sherlock that John wasn't catching on with his skills of deduction. Now it pleased him. He loved how whenever he showed the doctor the amount of detail he had missed, that his eyes would shine and he'd look at the detective as if he were a God. And that stroked Sherlock's ego nicely.

Lestrade interrupted his head with facts about the girl that he could have probably figured out just by looking at her fingernails, but for John's sake he let him finish.

"Yeah, her name was Eva Harris, 26 years old worked at a local business firm in Bristol. Came up to London for a week, been here 3 days according to the hotel she was staying in. Records state she was single and her only remaining family is a distant cousin who lives somewhere near Birmingham. However I don't think they even knew the other existed to be honest."

"Which hotel was she stayin-" Sherlock was stopped by a brown file being shoved in his face by Lestrade.  
"That's got all you need to know about her. Just solve this one quickly Sherlock. Something about it, I don't know… It just gives me a weird feeling…"

* * *

John followed Sherlock out of Lestrade's office and down the corridors of the Police Station.  
"What do you think he meant Sherlock? I mean, he's never said that before has he?"  
"No John, but I wouldn't worry about it. Studies show that certain images can trigger something in the mind, make you see things that aren't there, read too much into one fact, that sort of thing. Lestrade probably triggered something in his under used brain when he saw her. **TAXI!**"

They were outside now and it still amazed John how Sherlock could say so much in one breath, avoid knocking into people without really looking where he was going and still manage to sound as if he was a walking Wikipedia.  
A taxi pulled up beside them and Sherlock climbed in. John went to get in himself and in that split second 3 things seemed to happen all at once. First he caught his foot climbing into the taxi, then the force that he caught his foot sent him falling so hard into the taxi he thought he'd hit the seats and bounce straight back out. And finally, he felt wet, moist skin on his lips.

It seems that Sherlock had seen his friend falling and instinctively went to catch him, and he did catch him… just with his lips…  
Both looked into the others eyes, waiting for the other to make the first move.

_

* * *

_

Holy crap I'm kissing Sherlock.

_Oh God I'm kissing John._

* * *

**A/N  
**Hope i didn't just ruin this story for a load of people.. i do have a tendency to be a kind of 'one hit wonder' so i apologise if this wasn't as good as you thought the last one was :L

I'll probably upload another chapter tomorrow.. but after that i might have to set it weekly.. due to a little something i call **School**... ;)  
Peace out xx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

I've just noticed that this chapter has hardly any speech until the end. and then its only a few lines :') i was always crap at writing dialogue... i'll force myself to write more next time though :L

Thanks again for putting this on alert :D  
**Azaelea **- Glad i cooled you down ;) Hope i didn't dissapoint with the reactions :L. Thanks :D x  
**XMillieX ** - I am actually so tempted to get them married and have Sherlock in a wedding dress now :') Thanks for the review! x  
**Angel-Castiel** - Thanks! Glad you enjoyed :) x

Omg all three of you are back? :D  
**EzzBomb2010** - Thankyou! :) Hope you enjoy this one aswell! x  
**OryonUK** - School is one of those things that always seems to find you, no matter where you are :') Thankyou! It took a lot of courage to post this, and your words honestly do help! :D  
**ultraviolet128 - **It's Sherlock, he'll take anything as long as it bigs him up inside ;) Thanks :D x

It's late and im tired... so if you see any mistakes do let me know and ill change them. thanks :D  
*God i say thanks to much...*

* * *

The moment their lips touched Sherlock froze. He was kissing John. This was something he'd wanted to do for months now, except, he hadn't planned it to go like this. In fact, he hadn't planned it at all, which made this whole situation that bit more awkward. Did he pull away or kiss back? If he pulled away then John might be offended perhaps? However if he kissed back and then John pulled away...

He suddenly wished he'd taken the time to read some of Mrs Hudson's romance novels that she had hidden in her flat. Well no, actually if he'd taken advice from _**those**_ novels he would probably have to pull John fully onto him and have a make out/groping session with the doctor. And somehow that didn't seem the best way to go about this, so he took the latter option and decided to cautiously and slowly start moving his lips against his friends.

He memorised the feel of the others lips, the shape, texture taste, god he tasted good. Sherlock hadn't noticed he had closed his eyes until he felt John smile into the kiss. His eyes shot open to look at John's and immediately the other stopped smiling. All too sudden for Sherlock, John pulled away from him. They looked into each other's eyes for the third time and Sherlock was sure he saw disappointment in them.

For the first time in his life, Sherlock felt sympathy. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly made John look so... disheartened? But he knew he wanted to take away that look, replace it with a smile or at least a scowl, anything but that pained look.  
His arms moved on their own accord and went out to grab John; however the doctor sat down at that very moment, closed the taxi door and told the driver where they were heading. He then angled his body as far away from Sherlock as possible, knees crossed and head facing the window. And so, Sherlock did the same, mirroring John's posture, thoughts racing through his mind.

* * *

The rest of the journey was in silence, neither one daring to look at the other.

John's mind was still in a haze. Ok so he'd kissed Sherlock, and alright, Sherlock had kissed him back but that look in his eyes when he'd opened them, it was, in a word, primal. The amount of passion and lust that he could see in those pale grey orbs shocked him.

John was about to deepen the kiss, not caring where they were or who was watching, until he remembered a conversation he'd had with Sherlock a few months back. It had taken a LOT of persuasion but he had finally got his roommate to admit that he had no sexual experience whatsoever. And that's when he had pulled back.

If there was a slight chance that Sherlock felt the same way about him then there was no way he was going to go any further than this in a taxi. No, he'd wait until they got back to Baker Street and somehow, he'd find the courage to confess, finally. And so he sat down and crossed his legs over to hide his ever growing 'problem.' God this was going to be a long day for him.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel Eva Harris had been staying in and were greeted by the usual crowd of police officers, too much use of pointless yellow tape and the coffee stand in the corner, because if you're solving crimes you need to have coffee don't you? ... Yeah, this was something Sherlock had never been able to get his head around either.

The detective and his doctor walked into the lobby area and who should they first see? Anderson. Sherlock felt John whisper in his ear, "Just leave him, carry on", and a shiver went down his spine at the feel and closeness of his voice.

Sherlock regrettably walked past Anderson without saying a word just to please John as he often found himself doing lately. However he did mentally insult him, there was no harm in that was there?

* * *

Two hours passed of mindlessly looking around the hotel room and Sherlock finally decided to call it a day. He just couldn't get his head straight which, among a lot of things this week, was a first. It was as if his mind had a virus in the form of one doctor. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get any leeway on this case until he had sorted things out with John, so he promised himself that as soon as he got back to 221B that he would sit John down and make him see why being with Sherlock made perfectly logical sense.

It was ironic really, the onetime that the both of them desperately wanted to get back to their home, there were no cabs. Not one. Sure loads had driven past but they either already had passengers in or their lights were off, and Sherlock would rather walk the 10 mile journey home rather than share a taxi with humans he didn't know.

Luckily for John, Sherlock knew some shortcuts which did shorten their walk considerably. Not enough however to get them home before the heavens decided it was an appropriate time to open. They had been walking for around an hour, the last 25 minutes of which had been spent in torrential rain, when Sherlock was finally sure they were being followed.

He'd been sensing someone for a while now and had deliberately gone down backstreets that normally wouldn't be accessible to normal people. If John did notice this, he didn't say a word; he had always trusted Sherlock 100% even from the beginning.

However what John had noticed was their stalker, he also took note of how the footsteps seemed to be getting closer and closer behind them. They had just reached the end of the alley where it met with the main street when their follower decided to finally make a move.

Military service had taught John how to assess a dangerous situation and being with Sherlock had taught him to heighten his senses to that above a normal level. So when he heard the footsteps stop, the faint ruffle of clothing and the metallic chink as metal hit metal, John quickly took a glance back.

A man stood about 10 feet away from them; hood covering eyes, arms outstretched, clasping a revolver in both hands. John turned towards Sherlock and noticed that one of the detective's gloved hands was now grasping his. With a smirk, he shot off towards the main street, turning the corner and running down a stretch of road that couldn't have been longer than 100 yards.

Just as they turned to speed down another corner, John heard two gun shots ring out through the night followed by two pockets of air zooming dangerously close to his ear. He felt Sherlock squeeze his hand lightly as a reassurance and squeezed it back, a bit tighter than Sherlock had, and they carried on running through the streets of London.

* * *

After about an hour of running and diverting they finally made it home to their ever welcoming flat, having lost their pursuer a good 30 minutes back. Neither of them said a word to each other as they bid their greetings to Mrs Hudson and trudged up the stairs, panting heavily.

Sherlock settled into his couch, back bent, elbows on knees, hands cupping chin, contemplating on who their stalker was. He barely registered John's voice calling out to him from their kitchen.  
"Sherlock? Could you come here for a moment please?"  
Sherlock hesitated not liking the tone of his friend's voice. It sounded like soldier John and he only came out when John was determined on something. Last time he'd appeared Sherlock's human eyes had been thrown out, the detective had put up a fight alright, but even he couldn't win out to the military authority of '_Soldier John'_.

"Yes John? If it's about the fingers in the jar on top of the fridge, they are there for a very good reason." He replied walking into the space where the army man waited for him.

No sooner had he come into view of John had he been pinned up against the wall by a strength not even he knew the smaller man possessed.

"Just, don't think Sherlock ok? For one moment don't think and just accept." The doctor's gaze was locked onto his victim's and he stayed like that until he found what he was looking for.

That look was back in Sherlock's eyes. That look that was so full of passion and heat that he was sure it would turn even the straightest of men gay. He chuckled to himself, because that's exactly what it had done.

Slowly, giving the taller man chance to move away, he closed the distance between them. As soon as their lips met that electric spark was back, only this time it was intensified as both men knew exactly what was going on.

Sherlock gasped into the kiss and John took this as an opportunity to give his _friend _his first real experience.

He felt the shorter mans tongue invade his mouth, exploring every part of it, and so Sherlock, never being a man to deny a fight, fought for dominance of the kiss.

John was surprised at how well the other caught on although he really shouldn't have been, this was Sherlock after all. He moved his hands to rest flat against the wall, opposite both sides of Sherlock's head and slowly tilted his head back slightly, separating their lips so he could take a breath.

Sherlock looked over his partner's figure and let his eyes wander southwards. Once he noticed the state of arousal the other was in he lifted his head once again, looked John dead in the eyes and smirked. Then, without breaking eye contact he slowly led one of his hands down between them and palmed Johns erection.  
"Oh God, Sh- Sh- Sherlock..." John practically grunted, biting his bottom lip and letting his head fall onto the others shoulder. He moved one of his hands from its position on the wall and placed it on top of Sherlock's, forcing him to press down harder.  
As the pressure increased, John latched onto the pale, white neck in front of him biting down slowly. This only spurred the detective on more as he now started to forcefully stroke the _soldier _through his jeans.  
"Pleaaaaase." John whimpered against Sherlock's skin, as he felt the taller mans head bend down slightly and huskily chuckle right into his ear.

* * *

Fuck what Sherlock said before. He _**LOVED**_ Soldier John.

* * *

**A/N.**

This chapter was a bitch. -.- Never had a worse case of writers block when writing anything ever, so i'm terribly sorry if anything doesnt make sense or seems rushed... because to get over the block i just had to type literally anything that came to mind :L

So yeah, i'll probs have another one up during the week? if not it will definetly be on sat/sun.. :) x

Thanks For Reading! xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its like 3 days late :( School is a bitch. Anyway... hope you like my first ever attempt at writing some smut, never tried it before so some tips would be very welcome. :D  
Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted and such :D  
Finally figured out how to reply to a review... (not that a didn't know before mind you... Psssshh) so now i wont seem as ignorant :')  
but for now;  
**ultraviolet128 **- Thank you :D I love soldier John too ;) makes him that _little_ bit hotter to write... if possible :') xx  
**Azaelea **- Wow, to have someone say they would go to the trouble to build a time machine to read my work means i must be doing something right :') Thank you :D I might have to bring soldier John out to play more often... xx  
**XMillieX** - Haha Thank you :) I'll let them know you were dancing for them ;) xx  
**OryonUK** - Oh hell no i don't want you to leave! Everytime i read your reviews i start dancing a happy dance :') ... and if i did somehow get rights to Benedict and Martin (WHICH I DON'T BTW BBC FIENDS) i could think of a few more uses for them than selling ;). My flow did return! must be thanks to you ;) cause this chapter was really fun for me to write! Thank you! Hope you enjoy! :) xx  
**EzzBomb2010** - Haha thank you :') Glad you enjoyed! xx

Right, onwards. :)

* * *

The next few minutes were a blur to John.

His mind had seemed to abandon him, focusing every last brain cell he had on what Sherlock was doing to him. Watson had definitely not expected this reaction, which was why he brought out his army voice in the first place.  
That mystery man in the alley had brought the truth crashing down around John.

He knew that being with Sherlock was dangerous for him, but he never realised how easy it would be for it all to end. One wrong move and John could leave this world forever in a heartbeat. And if that happened he wanted to be sure that Sherlock at least knew how he felt.

He had to admit though; thing had gone better than he had planned. Due to the others lack of experience, John was prepared to go slow so that Sherlock wouldn't feel intimidated by him. Turns out he didn't need to worry, as Sherlock was the one leading John.

He was leaning on Sherlock, one hand on the wall opposite him where Sherlock was, while using his teeth to mark every inch of skin he could reach of the detective's pearly white neck. He didn't know where he was, or who he was. All he knew was that he didn't want the feel of Sherlock palming his growing erection to end.

Time seemed to be skipping for Watson. One minute they were against the kitchen wall and in the next he was being pushed down by strong hands onto his own bed. His mind was having blackouts. He honestly could not tell you how he had ended up lying spread eagle across his bed, (without any clothes on by the way), watching as a still fully clothed Sherlock began to crawl up his body, stopping when their heads were on the same level.

"John, are you sure? There's no shame in backing out now, we could just pretend that this never happened? Stay as... _friends?_"

John watched as Sherlock's face changed into a smile, not a real smile though, the one he used when he wanted people to _feel_ he was smiling.

John gave an _evil_ smirk up at Sherlock, before grabbing both of his shoulders and flipping them so he was now on top of the detective.

"J-John wha-"

"Shhh Sherlock. What did I say before?" John asked, looking Sherlock dead in the eye while his hands began to undo Sherlock's light blue silk shirt that clung so perfectly to his skinny figure.

"Please?" Sherlock replied raising an eyebrow.

"No." John chuckled softly. "I said to not think, just accept. Now start doing that. We'll think about it after." He finished before pulling the shirt off completely.

"But what about..." Sherlock gasped. "Yeah, afters good"

He moaned as Johns hand pressed down harder onto his now bordering painful erection that was still trying to burst out of its confinement in his jeans.

John, taking pity in the other man, moved farther down Sherlock, kissing his now visible chest until he was face to face with the detective's crotch, his eyes not once breaking contact.

He began to undo Sherlock's button and pull down the zip while kissing the stiff hairs trailing down to his goal.

Somehow, between trying to keep Sherlock pinned on the bed due to his over enthusiastic thrusting and also trying not to focus on the strong pair of hands literally ripping his hair out, John managed to finally get the detective's clothes off and onto the floor.

The doctor slowly, but forcefully took the detective all the way into his mouth.

"OH GOD. John wh- what are you...? Why?" Sherlock stammered. His senses overloaded with this new sensation.

John just smirked and took the other mans cock even deeper into his mouth, rewarding Sherlock's moans by swirling his tongue around the head.

"John? John what's that noise?"

John, still engorged on his partners cock, listened to something other than Sherlock for the first time since this had started.

"It's your phone Sherlock."

"OH! It could be Lestrade" Sherlock announced, reaching out to the side and grabbing his mobile from his jacket.

Sherlock being Sherlock answered, even though his friend was still technically attached to his body. He took note of this fact just as he was about to speak, and attempted to push John's head off of him.

John however was having none of this and started to pump Sherlock harder and faster than he had been doing before.

"Sherlock, Lestrade here. Got anoth... Hey are you ok?" Lestrade asked, concern in his voice.

"Yea- yeah. I'm f-fi-fine." Sherlock finally managed to stammer out.

"You sure? I mean if this is a bad time I can always ring back?"

_Oh he's not ringing you back Lestrade. Think of this as payback for answering your god damn phone Sherlock_.

John internally said before slowly grazing his teeth up the others length.

"Oh GOD!.. NO, I mean... No um now's fine, do carry on."

Sherlock heard John laugh around his cock and the vibrations sent a new wave of pleasure over Sherlock.

"Right well, I was just ringing to say there's been another death, a Mr Harry Grey. Same cause of death as the last one it seems, although records show they both have no connection."

John looked up and the face Sherlock now wore told him that Lestrade had just given him wonderful news, (wonderful to Sherlock anyway), and he was damned if he was going to let Lestrade steal his moment of making Sherlock writhe with pleasure.

In one quick push, John impaled himself down all the way onto Sherlock's cock, his nose pressed against the detectives skin.

Once the doctor saw his partner throw his free hand into his mouth as a fist and bite down he knew he was close, and evidently so was John. The whole experience of this was new to both of them, as John had never been with a man before and Sherlock, well Sherlock had never been with anyone before.

In his last attempt to get Sherlock off his forcefully pushed a finger into Sherlock's entrance and twisted it.

"OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Sherlock practically screamed before throwing his fist back into his mouth, biting so hard he cut the flesh.

At the pure feel of being inside Sherlock, John also came, and even though he hadn't been touched, he could safely say it was one of his most intense orgasms.

"Sherlock, What's going on? Are you ok?" Lestrade asked his voice full of panic.

The detective slowly came down from his high, panting heavily, before finally putting on, (as John called it), his _phone_ voice.

"I'm fine Lestrade. Just... conducting an experiment is all. So, new dead body like the first. Where are you? Ok. We'll meet you at Bart's in half an hour. Goodbye" Sherlock practically shouted, speaking so fast that he hardly knew himself what he had said.

As soon as Sherlock put the phone down he locked eyes with John, his face only just visible from between the detective's legs, and as they often found themselves doing lately, they burst into joint laughter.

"Come on John" Sherlock said, whilst lifting himself from the bed and walking towards the bathroom. "The game it seems, has a new player." He turned back towards John, head over shoulder, and smiled a true smile, one that had John wanting to run over to him and pin him to the wall.

"You may however want to have a shower first though, as your face..." Sherlock pointed to said face, "well let's just say it won't take the world's only consulting detective to figure out what you've been doing."

He winked before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

John soon followed him in, tripping over their discarded clothing before quickly joining Sherlock in the shower.

They'd talk later. For now, John was happy and he wanted to stay that way for as long as he could.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter (HOPEFULLY) at the weekend! :) xxx  
Kisses xx


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN:_**  
WOW, im so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner, this chapter has been ready for a while now tbh.. *shys away* But i thought it would be best if that the week before my half term i got all my coursework and shiz out of the way so i could concentrate on this... totally forgot that i was meant to be going on holiday! so yeah, just got back yesterday and im ready to get back into the swing of this :D

Right so firstly this is kind of a filler chapter, smexy times no plot really in this... however i feel the next few chapters will get the plot rolling :) but hey, before then, enjoy public sexual relations. ;)

Secondly, i mentioned that i was gonna do my reply to reviews personally... then i thought nahh, its nicer if you get a shoutout right? You take the time to review so i think everyone should get to see who i love, because i do love everyone who reviews. Enough to give them Benedict and Martin, if i had them that is :| ***BENEDICT GET BACK IN THE BASEMENT*** ... anyway moving on...

Replies will be at the bottom so this thing doesnt get to long. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading :)

* * *

Once out of the shower it took John around 15 minutes to finally get dressed, not because he was a slow dresser mind you, because army drills had soon sorted that out. No, the reason he was being exceptionally slow today, was because of the male minx in front of him.

John watched Sherlock as he got dressed. Normally the doctor wouldn't class this as something that would turn him on, however... he'd never seen anything so sensual.

"John, as much as I would like to tease you about ogling my body, yes I saw so don't give me that look, we do have to be somewhere. Don't forget your gun; I used it to deduce whether the size of a gun wound is the same when a person is no longer alive so you may want to clean it. I'll hold us a cab."

John watched as Sherlock threw on his coat and scarf and made his way down the stairs. Chuckling to himself, he followed suite, quickly wiping down his gun with one of Sherlock's favourite tops, (_payback_ John thought), and bounded out the door after his partner.

* * *

As Sherlock sat in the taxi next to John, his mind brought something to his attention; the detective had become obsessed with John. Granted he always had been, but now it had taken on a new level.

Now instead of evaluating how his limp was doing and trying to examine how John was dealing with the stress and pain of his injuries, Sherlock was thinking of more... explicit details about his Doctor.

For example, would John be a loud or a quiet lover? Sherlock hoped it was the former as he loved any sound coming from the others lips. He had already deduced that he was a _goddamn tease, _but was that where it ended. Would John wait for Sherlock to initiate all their '_endeavours_', making that time in the kitchen a one off? Or would he be the one pinning Sherlock up against a wall and ravishing him until he couldn't stand.

Heck who was he kidding, this was John, and it was definitely the latter.

Although that didn't mean that Sherlock couldn't initiate it some of the time right?

With a smirk, Sherlock reached over the small gap between the two bodies and lightly rested his hand on the top of John's thigh.

"Sherlock? W-What are you doing?" John stammered, eyeing the gloved hand that was slowly trailing up and down his upper thigh.

"Oh come on now John." Sherlock squeezed his hand causing John to gasp. "With all your experience I assumed you'd know what this is."

"Yes I do. N-now you've had your joke." Once again Sherlock squeezed the thigh, edging increasingly further towards the growing bulge between the doctor's legs. "Sherlock, I'm warning you, for god sake man were in public, the driver could turn round at any moment and see-"

Johns rant was cut short as Sherlock quickly moved his hand to cup John's erection while he leant forward towards the other man and caught his earlobe in his mouth.

"Saying as I practically had to shout our destination before it registered in his '_mind_' I'd say he was partially deaf anyway, that or just plain ignorant. Either way, that's good for our situation here wouldn't you say?" Sherlock practically growled into John's ear before moving his hand up slightly to undo the buttons on his partner's jeans.

"Sherlock... Yes..." John moaned, throwing his head back against the seat as the detective used his nimble and elegant hands to quickly and effortlessly pull down his trousers and boxers, just enough so that Sherlock could manoeuvre his way around the area, yet it still kept John somewhat decent.

"Yes? Well then, I shouldn't waste anymore time should I? _Doctor_" Sherlock purred before he swooped his head down into Johns lap, taking the doctor into his mouth.

"SHERLOCK?" John whispered breathlessly. "What- Oh God- What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? Returning the favour you gave to me before. It's how I work John, once I receive new information that I can use for future occasions I have to practice it. What's that saying again? Practice makes perfect, although judging from this" Sherlock poked John's erection, "I suppose I don't really need to practice for much longer eh Jo-mphhhh"

John moaned as quietly as he could as he laced his hands into Sherlock's hair and pushed him down back into his lap. As much as he loved to listen to the detective talk, he would much rather his mouth be focused on other things at this precise moment.

Sherlock, taking the hint, placed both hands on each on John's thighs for balance and leverage and started to thoroughly pleasure the doctor, as he had done to him before.

He licked the underside of John's member, making his way towards the head where he poked at the slit with his tongue.

Even though this was technically his first attempt at initiating anything... '_sexual_' John's silent gasps, engulfed Sherlock's ears, telling him he was doing perfectly anyhow.

John suppressed yet another moan, biting his bottom lip as the man attached to his body slid down his member so that John could feel Sherlock's nose pressing against his abdomen.

The heat from the other man was starting to get too much for the poor doctor. After having imagined Sherlock doing this to him many times it was a bit too stimulating for his brain, (and cock) to have the real thing in front of him.

"Sherlock, im w-warning you, if you don't want to, to, to s-_swallow._" John panted, putting emphasis on the word and making eye contact with his partner. "Then you need to pull away NOW" John practically begged, arching up as Sherlock cupped his balls.

He tried, he really did, but John couldn't suppress the whimper that escaped his throat as Sherlock slowly moved off from him and sat up slightly so that his face was on level with his own, the detective still had John's erection in his hand, squeezing ever so slightly.

"Sherlock it's ok, really, not everyone likes the taste anyway and-mphh" This time it was Johns turn to be cut off as Sherlock briefly pressed his lips to the doctors, thus silencing him before forcefully impaling himself back onto John's erection, taking him to the back of his throat and sucking in place.

"AHH GOD!" John screamed, not caring about the taxi driver anymore. "Yes! Please God YES! SHERLOCK!" With one last cry John arched his back off the seat and pressed himself as far as he could go into Sherlock's mouth before a white haze came across his eyes.

Sherlock swallowed around John's member before slowly lifting himself off, licking away the parts that he had missed as he did so. As he was almost certain John would not be able to make himself presentable by himself, Sherlock delicately placed him back inside his boxers and pulled up his jeans.

"Y-you're unbelievable. No really, how can you do that, in a taxi, without even feeling the shame that someone could see?" John asked, a slight irritated tone to his voice that quickly left when he saw that Sherlock was in front of his face again, just smiling.

"What now Sherlock?"

"Now? Now we leave the car, as we have reached our destination John" Sherlock stated, giving John a slight smirk before leaping out of the taxi, leaving John to pay once again.

Somehow John managed to get his brain in function again as he slowly got his wallet out from his trouser pocket.

"How much?" John said quietly, not wanting to face the driver after the commotion that had just happened in the back of his cab. _Ah crap_ John thought as he remembered what Sherlock had said about him being partially deaf.

Before he had a chance to repeat himself in a louder voice, the cabby turned around to face John.

"After that show? Free of charge mate" The driver stated, adding a smirk and a wink at John, before he turned around again.

John murmured a thanks as he practically ran out of the taxi and sprinted towards St Bartholomew's hospital, not wanting the driver to notice how John's ears had gone red and a blush was starting to form over his cheeks.

* * *

As he made his way swiftly towards the building only one thought ran through his head.

_**Kill Sherlock.**_

* * *

_**AN:**_

Eeeee, it feels good to finally get this up :) hope you enjoyed, and please review... as i am new to writing fanfiction any comments you have are honestly 100% taken to heart. I'd love to know how i can improve for you guys! :D 3 x Thanks!

_**XMillieX:- **_Ahh somehow i think Lestrade would like it? I get the feeling he's a kinky devil behind that exterior ;) Haha were all obsessive wierdos on here non? :D Thanks for reviewing x 3  
__

_** Malicious Sherlock **_:- Haha thankyou! It means a lot to think people are finding them in character... as they are really hard to make do sexual things while keeping themselves... them? :L Thanks again :) 3 x  
__

_**Azaelea**_ :- ... why, thank you :') i had to end it quickly as i didnt want to ramble... im trying to drag out the 'scenes' now though so hopefully i wont have to paralyse you again ;) Thanks, (you are bloody amazing too btw) xx 3 :)  
__

_**EzzBomb2010**_ :- Heheeee, well, i feel that every good sherlock fic has to 'bully' Lestrade a teensy bit right? ;) Thanks again for the review :) 3 x

_**Yuritwl**_ :- Ahh, well soldier John might very well be appearing in the next chapter ;) Thanks for reviewing :) 3 x

_**OryonUK**_ :- AHAAA, its you! -.- go away will you?... NO DONT, COME BACK! I know people say you shouldn't pick favourites in things but how can you not be my most favourtist reviewer when your comments make me smile so much? I embarrassed you? then my work here is done my friend ;)! I feel bad now for having another delay... but i did try to stay at home so i could upload.. but they found me :( Hope you like ;) THANKS FOR REVIEWING ;) 3 x


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N : *Reviewer mentioned a mistake... it bugged me so i changed it... :D * thanks btw... _**

Highfives for the longest chapter yet? :D  
So, as promised, next chapter up... quicker than i thought it would be tbh... :L  
More plot in this one... as there will be over the next few chapters i think... however i will try and get a bit of smut into each one... so you all have something to look forward too ;)  
Also, i LOVE Molly. For some reason i just love her character... She reminds me of a squealing fangirl who'd follow Sherlock and John around hoping to catch them in the act :') ... just thought i'd get that out there... :|

Thanks again for alerting and reviewing :) Hope you enjoy! x (Review replys at the bottom once again)

* * *

Sherlock was feeling pretty good about himself, more so than usual.

In the space of a couple of hours he'd reduced John from his stoic self to a quivering mess, called Anderson on his new fetish, (seems he's going for the 'big' type lately) and now he was inspecting a lifeless corpse, alone.

He'd sent Lestrade on a wild goose chase to find out where the man lying on the trolley in front of him had eaten his dinner the day he died, and wanting to seem useful, Lestrade set out no questions asked.

He registered the door of the mortuary opening and prepared himself for the onslaught from the doctor.

_Click, click, click. _

Light footsteps, high heel shoes, sweet smelling perfume.

Sherlock released the breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. It wasn't John, he could enjoy peace for a bit longer,

"Hi Sherlock. I was um, just wondering if you wanted a refill?"

Sherlock looked up at the woman and gave her one of his false smiles.

"Yes, thanks. Milk, 2 sugars."

Molly's cheeks colored a bit before she nodded and scurried back towards the door.

"Oh and Molly!" Sherlock called out, body hunched over the corpse again staring intently at his fingernails. "I'm also going to need to see Eva Harris' body. Preferably in the next 10 minutes."

"Oh um, sorry, I don't have the authorization to bring out other bodies, just his..." Molly trailed off, head down.

At this Sherlock slowly rose until he was standing upright and started to stalk towards his prey.

"Molly~" The detective practically purred while advancing closer to her. "I'm not going to tell... It'll be _our_ little secret." He was now so close to her she could feel his breath ghosting her face.

"Ok!" she squeaked, before running out of the room to fetch his coffee and a body.

With a short giggle and a smirk, Sherlock turned back towards the reason he was here.

Somehow Sherlock knew this man... Although he couldn't for the life of him figure out how. Maybe John would know. Being a doctor gave one a good knack for remembering faces and knowing a patients name gave them a sense of security, as John had once told Sherlock.

Where was John anyway?

* * *

John was well and truly lost.

Barts really had changed from his day, and although he would never admit it out loud, John hadn't a clue where he was.

The few times he'd been here since Afghanistan, he had been guided to a room, either by Sherlock or Mike and he now stupidly realized he hadn't taken a blinds bit of notice to where he had been led.  
And so after at least 45 minutes of aimlessly wandering around and stumbling into room's occupied by less than friendly human beings, he left the building to go a get a coffee.

It had now been an hour and a half since he had departed from Sherlock, and all the anger he had felt at the detective, had slowly evaporated.

As he wandered down yet another unflatteringly lit corridor, John realized he was starting to miss the man.

By god, he was beginning to act like a school girl who wouldn't leave their boyfriends sides for two minutes.

_Hmphh, boyfriend?..._

John laughed to himself as he imagined Sherlock doing anything remotely boyfriend-y.

Fine, enough was enough, he admitted defeat.

As he reached into his back pocket to retrieve his mobile, a large white object came hurtling round a corner a bumped into him, making John stumble back slightly.

"John! Oh god I'm sorry!" Molly stammered, while desperately yet unsuccessfully, trying to rub the coffee she had spilt onto the man in front of her, off his jacket with her bare hand. "Are you ok? I haven't burned you have I?"

John laughed. "No, I'm fine, takes a bit more than coffee to scar me these days." He smiled at her, trying to ease her worry.

John liked Molly; she was cute, in a huggable mouse sort of way. Plus, anyone who had to put up with Sherlock on an almost daily basis and not go insane deserved a thumbs up in his book.

* * *

"Wait, he asked for Eva? Wasn't she the girl from before? Did he say why?" John asked as he followed Molly.

"Does he ever?" She rolled her eyes. "No he didn't, just asked for her and coffee. I've already given him her, so now I'm taking his coffee." Molly held up the mug as proof.

"_Half_ of his coffee." John joked.

"No, saying as you're wearing the other half, and I'm also taking you to him, I'm taking his full coffee"

They were both laughing as they entered the mortuary.

* * *

"John!" Sherlock announced, practically leaping towards the man. "What took you so long? Get lost?" he added, with that all-knowing smug smile.

"Of course I didn't. I just um, went to get a starbucks. You know how I love their caramel waffles."

"And that took nearly two hours did it?" Sherlock's left eyebrow rose higher and it seemed to pull up the side of his mouth into an even greater smirk. "Never mind!" he dismissed the train of thought with a wave of his hand, and turned towards the two bodies in front of them.

John followed behind, smiling at Sherlock's retreating back.

A weight seemed to lift from his stomach as soon as he had seen the detective, a weight that seemed to put his mind at ease.

He mildly noticed the sound of Molly putting Sherlock's coffee down on the table behind them and leaving the two alone, the slam of the door ringing out through the room.

"John, look. Tell me, what do you notice about this man?"

John reached the trolley and stared down at the male corspe, taking notice of the tag around his foot as he examined.

"His names William Davies." John stated before looking up at Sherlock as the man began to roll his eyes.

"Joh-"

"Ok, Ok! Hang on then," John interrupted, taking a good hard look at the corpse.

"Knife wound across chest, length of wound and the fact that the wound isn't too deep shows it was a kitchen knife perhaps?" He looked up at the detective, who nodded, before he carried on.

"Slow death, wound like this would bleed a lot. Slash goes across his heart as well… nasty yet simple way to die." Something started to grind in Johns mind.

"Made the connection yet John?"

"Eva, Eva Harris. She died from the same type of wound didn't she?"

"Well John, I congratulate you. Took me longer to make the leap, although it probably helped that you already knew I had asked to see her body again right?" Sherlock carried on, not waiting for an answer. "But yes, they are the same, so what do you think?"

John looked quizzingly at Sherlock, wasn't it obvious? "Serial killer right?"

"That would be the logical explanation yes. However after Lestrade gave me this" Sherlock handed a piece of folded paper over to John, "Things seemed to get a bit foggy. It was found near the body, yet it was a few yards away, indicating it was dropped by somebody else."

John opened the paper and began to read aloud.

"_I am sorry I cannot go through with this for much longer._

_They are on to us; I tried to rid of the detective and his companion as well, however I am afraid to say that I failed._

_I promise I will not mention your name or any others involved, however I am turning myself in._

_All I can think about when I close my eyes are hers staring back at me, tear filled and pleading. _

_I can't go through with it anymore. It's safer if I'm away from it all, away from society._

_William D." _

"Wait, I don't understand. What does this mean?"

"It means John, that William murdered Eva. However being human, he couldn't handle the guilt. He must have been tipped off by somebody that we were trouble for him, so he followed us to and from the crime scene and tried to murder us in that alley. After failing that he decided to go to the authorities and admit his crime, not before informing his associate mind you. They get nervous or angry and send someone else to finish him off before he could admit to the murder."

"So then, who murder William?" John asked, brain trying to piece together this new information.

"Ahh that my dear friend, is where the plot thickens." Sherlock answered, before downing his now lukewarm coffee and leaving the mortuary, holding the door open for John as he followed.

* * *

As they turned down yet another corridor, slowly making their way towards the exit, John, being John, decided to bombard Sherlock with more questions.

"So what now?"

"What do you mean what now John?"

"I mean what happens to the case now? Who are we looking for."

"We're looking for whoever killed William. After that we have to find whoever both are working for or under."

"Ok" Now that he was back near Sherlock, the anger from before started to boil again."Oh, and Sherlock?"

With a sigh the detective stopped and turned around to face John. He was about to ask the good doctor whether the 20 questions could wait until they were on their way back to Baker Street, however the gleam in the other mans eyes made him gulp.

_Soldier_ John was out.

It happened so fast Sherlock barely had time to register it.

With a grunt, John had pushed Sherlock against one of the walls of the corridor, pinning him with his body, hands flat against the wall either side the man's head.

"The cabby wasn't deaf." John ground out. The dominating tone made something within Sherlock react with pleasure.

"I never said he was John, I said either partially deaf or ignorant. You cannot blame me if you couldn't keep quiet."

Stupid move Sherlock. Why would I anger him when he's in this mode?

John laughed. Not a nice laugh though, a cold laugh, making Sherlock shiver, pleasure beginning to coarse through his body.

Reaching up so his mouth was on level with Sherlock's ear, he whispered huskily into his ear, "Payback Sherlock." Before he nipped the earlobe and proceeded to nip down the detective's neck and jaw, forcing the taller man to mewl into John's neck.

With a sadistic smile John lowered a hand between them and began to rub against Sherlock's growing bulge.

"Sherlock? Do you like it when I'm rough?" John teased, squeezing said man's closed member tightly on the word 'rough'

Sherlock could only grunt in reply as he slowly began to thrust into the shorter man's hand.

With quick and practiced fingers, John easily undid the buttons on Sherlock's trousers, before pulling down his pants and boxers so they pooled around his ankles.

Now that there was no barriers between his flesh and John's hand, Sherlock could no longer control his body. He arched his back of the wall as John began to pump his erection, hard.

"Do you feel it Sherlock?" John asked, his voice becoming more lust filled and rough by the minute. "Feel how by just using my hand I can make you lose yourself."

Sherlock arched even farther off the wall and into John's heat.

"Only me Sherlock" John commanded "I'm the only one allowed to do this to you right?" It was more of statement than a question, however Sherlock felt compelled to answer.

"Y-yes! God yes! Just, quicker, harder… pleaseeeee" the dark haired man growled.

John's evil plan was going just how he'd imagined luckily, only now he had to finish it.

In one quick movement, John dropped Sherlock from his hand and turned around so that his arse was in perfect position. The other mans member between both cheeks.

"This is where you want to be don't you Sherlock? Buried inside me, all the way, plowing into me till I don't even know my name." John moaned, enhancing it a bit to spur Sherlock on.

Sherlock's hands flew out and grabbed John around the waist as he began to forcefully grind against the lighter haired man's body. His head lolled onto Johns shoulder as he began to pant directly into his ear.

John had to time this perfectly. He waited until Sherlock's moans grew louder and his thrusts lost rhythm. Then, just as Sherlock was about to tip over the edge, John moved away from Sherlock's grasp and with lightning speed he pulled up the taller mans boxers and jeans, leaving them undone as he didn't think he'd be able to fasten them over the detectives… '_problem_'.

"John? What? WHY?" He was practically whining now. His face that of a child's as he looked down over himself before returning his gaze to John's eyes.

John leant forward and pressed himself close to Sherlock, placed a quick peck on his lips before he turned and began to walk gracefully down the corridor as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"PAYBACK!" He shouted back to Sherlock, just as he opened the double doors and made his way out towards the street.

Sherlock had it coming he knew, he just never imagined John to be that mean.

With a wobble and a limp, Sherlock followed after his doctor. They were playing a game of cat and mouse around each other, seeing how much they both could take before one cracked. And that excited Sherlock, as did being dominated by John.

Somehow he'd have to piss John off again.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, the pair of eyes that had been watching the two ever since they left the mortuary, turned back the way they had come, shivering slightly. With a giggle, they went back to work.

Molly definitely hadn't been expecting that.

* * *

**_A/N : _**

eeeee, naughtay John ;) ... hope you enjoyed.. :) x

Once again, reviews are deeply appreciated, as they let me know whether im screwing up or not :') so please, leave a comment... and maybe, JUST MAYBE, i'll let you borrow Benedict for a night ;O.

**_XMillieX _**- As long as no one minds then its all good right ;) thats how the law seems to work anyway... :L HE GOT OUT AGAIN? ... damn i swear that kids like macgyver or something -.- thanks for sending him back though! ;) Once again, thanks for reviewing :) Much love xx

_**EzzBomb2010**_ - I'm glad you agree ;) Personally i LOVE lestrade.. however he's just so fun to make squirm :') xx

_**Yuritwl**_ - Hehe thanks! i try to please :L x Thanks for reviewing! xx

_**Angel-Castiel**_ - Haha thank you :) hope you enjoyed! ;) x Much love for reviewing! xx


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **_Well, its been a while hmm? I'm so so sorry for not updating in like what... holy shit a month :|

its just been hectic for me. i've had mocks, then real exams, then my drama commission, then science coursework... all of which seemed to happen in the past 4 weeks :/  
This would of been uploaded last night but then it decided not to let me log in, the bitch -.-

Anyway, i'm quite proud of this one... my longest one yet ;) A bit of smut as promised but there seems to be a lot more fluff :') don't know how that happened but ahh well, its nice :D  
So please review and let me know what y'all think :D x  
Review replies at bottom per usual.

* * *

"CARD REJECTED. PLEASE TRY AGAIN OR CONTACT YOUR CARD PROVIDER"

_Again? _John screamed mentally. When would there be a day when he could just buy milk and biscuits without having to fight with a machine.

He tried the card once more and when the same message repeated itself he decided enough was enough. Leaving the items on the self-checkout scanner, he began to walk out of the store empty handed, before the robotic voice of the machine rang out once again.

"THANK YOU FOR SHOPPING AT TESCO. PLEASE COME AGAIN."

Still with his back towards the machine, a vein on John's head threatened to pop.

"Oh Fuck Off!" He shouted back at the scanner before continuing to the exit.

As he neared the automatic doors, John couldn't help but notice how people had decided to stop shopping and watch his little 'display'. Pulling up the collar of his coat so it covered more of his ever increasing flushed face, he hurried out of the shop to hail a cab back to Baker Street.

Next time Sherlock really was doing the shopping.

* * *

"Sherlock, I'm ho- back!" John stopped himself from saying the word home. Although it was technically his home, it seemed wrong to say the infamous phrase to someone who he wasn't even sure thought of him in a way that went beyond a form of release.

"Ahh, John good. I've collected all the possible data I could find involving both the victims. I've cross referenced every little detail and with a little bit of _Mycroft's_ help" John couldn't help but silently chuckle at how Sherlock's face scrunched up with disgust with the very mention of asking his brother for a favor. "I can literally tell you everyone who both of them has ever met, and do you know what I found out John?"

"I'm going to go with noth-"

"NOTHING JOHN, THAT'S WHAT." The doctor took a step back as Sherlock jumped up from his seat and started pacing the area in front of the fireplace. "I just can't fathom why he would go to all the trouble of killing her if they hadn't even met. It's clear from the letter that he regretted it so why? Why would he go way out of his comfort zone to kill someone he had never met?"

He paused then, taking a deep breath.

"Oh, unless… Oh, John I have been so ignorant."

John stared, expression blank as it tended to do when Sherlock went off on a tangent. He sighed and sat down in his armchair, lifting the strain off his leg. "I'm listening."

With a smile the detective jumped onto the opposite chair from John, sitting on his ankles in a crouched position, hands folded under his chin. "Good to know, even if you are a tad less responsive than the skull."

"EXCUS-"

"Shh John, your voice is not needed at this moment in time." Sherlock quirked, putting a finger on the other mans lips.

Remembering the games he and Harry used to play, John stuck his tongue out and licked the offending digit, keeping eye contact with Sherlock. He vamped up his style however, slowly licking up from the bottom knuckle to the fingertip, his eyes narrowing in a, _what he hoped, _sultry style. He gave himself a mental pat on the back when Sherlock slowly retracted his hand and held his index finger in front of his eyes studying the thin layer of saliva that now graced it, a light blush on his pale cheeks.

"Yes, well… _that's _also not needed… not right _now_ anyway..." He trailed off, his eyes glazing over as he took in John's body language. _Later _he promised himself as his body once again fought with his mind.

Jumping back into his original position, he began to explain his theory.

"First victim didn't know her killer however she knew she was being followed, the chain had been slid across on the hotel door preventing access. No-one actually does that unless they don't trust the hotel area or if they are feeling a tad paranoid. She was staying in a high class area as it turns out so my guess is the latter."

"Second victim, also the murderer of the first, didn't know the victim as his letter clearly shows. He wasn't of a well-off background and neither was he intellectually gifted, so he must have had help getting into the hotel AND then getting physically into her room unnoticed by other residents. We know he was working for someone else from his letter, of whom is most likely of a higher status."

Sherlock paused, letting his mind take in what he was saying. That's how his brain made sense of the facts most of the time, speaking them aloud. This was how he had justified why he needed to have a human skull in the flat to Mrs. Hudson.

"Moriarty?" John whispered, his voice trembling a tad as he did. Neither man had talked about what had happened that night, nor had they talked about the man behind it all. However this did seem to have his evil genius mind written all over it.

Sherlock's head shot up, his brain calculating this new knowledge. John could have sworn he heard something click in his companions head before he began to answer the doctor's question.

"No, no it isn't… Moriarty. He'd make his mark more known; let us know it was him from the beginning. His mind doesn't need secrecy John, its needs an audience. No. I can confidently say we are dealing with a new individual."

"Surely you mean a group Sherlock? It sounds like an organization…"

"I'll admit that's what I thought at first but now, can't you see where I went wrong John? No, of course you can't." He carried on, ignoring John's glare. "While it isn't Moriarty, they are using his methods. Not getting involved, yet providing the murderers with information. HOWEVER, William did not know Eva. That much is obvious, so this individual is also providing the murderer, now if my theory is correct, William was hired to kill Eva, and someone else was hired to kill William."

He sighed before continuing.

"I am afraid we will have to wait for our second murderer, to be… well, disposed of so to be speak, before we can make any concrete accusations. So unfortunately this has turned into a waiting game. Of which I can deal with naturally, I've played enough of them in my time to tolerate them."

Sherlock looked up at John then, actually properly looking at him for the first time since he got in.

"Although there is something that is bothering me John."

John took a moment to reply as he'd been writing down what Sherlock had been dictating in his notebook. It made things much easier to remember once he got around to writing his blog if all the information was there ready for him.

"Hmm, what's that then?"

"It the curious case of the missing bags." Sherlock replied, as an eyebrow rose, studying the area around John.

"The missing bags? Oh…" John said, almost in a whisper, his face flushing slightly under the detectives gaze.

"Another fight?" Sherlock chuckled, his hand reaching out to caress John's cheek and it's still growing blush.

John lightly slapped Sherlock's hand away before standing up and making his way over to the drawer where the taller mans credit card was stored. "They don't like me Sherlock, they plot against me, I can tell."

"John, a machine is not capable of 'plotting', especially a self-service checkout one." Sherlock once again chuckled, following John over to the drawer before looping his arms around the smaller mans waist and leaning his head on his shoulder.

"They are. You know they are. What did we need again? Bread, milk, beans, eggs…." John asked, trying to disguise his fatigue. He leant back against the hard body behind him, letting his head fall back against Sherlock's shoulder as the taller man begin to pepper his neck with light kisses.

"You're not going out again are you? Not now, it's late… You could always just go tomorrow."

John was having a hard time finding reasons why he should get the shopping done tonight, until he realized this was the third night when Sherlock would have stopped him from getting it done. Reluctantly he pulled away from his partners embrace, grabbed the card in one hand and slowly made his way towards the stairs.

"I'll be back soon. While I'm gone… at least try and tidy up yeah?" John said while checking his list. Without waiting for a reply he made his way downstairs towards the front door.

"Be careful."

John barely heard Sherlock's voice as he took his first step out of 221b, but he did, and so, with a smile and a slight spring in his step, he headed back off down to Tesco's for round 2.

* * *

He hadn't risked visiting the machine again, it was getting rather late and the store would be closing soon so the last thing he needed was to be waiting for another hour while customer services helped him buy some milk. _Never again_ he thought while walking down a dimly lit street, a white carrier bag in one hand.

John turned left into a dark alleyway. Yes, he'll admit not the safest option but when it saves you nearly 10 minutes on your journey, you take the risk. Especially seeing as John wasn't some young defenseless woman about to be attacked… hopefully.

He was about half way into the alley when he first heard his follower. John felt a familiar wave of déjà vu pass over him as he realized he'd been in this situation with Sherlock not a few days before.

He carried on, slowing his pace ever so slightly as he began to assess his problem. A heavy man judging from the thud each footstep made. _Hopefully fat and not muscle_ John voiced in his mind just before he got his answer.

With a resounding CRACK, John's head hit the brick wall while his pursuer grabbed his arm from behind and twisted it up his back. He could feel the telltale sign of a gun pressing into his side, just above his hip.

Army training had taught John to remain still in this position and wait for an opening; any sharp, sudden movements could cause serious damage to his arm, not to mention that the shock of moving could startle the man into pressing the trigger. Even taking into consideration these facts, it did take a lot of mental strength to stay passive while feeling blood trickle down his forehead from the newly cut wound on his temple.

"I was told there would be two of you. Where's the other?" the man ground out, his voice rough and deep.

"If my friend's theory is correct… I'm guessing you're our man who killed William?" John muffled, congratulating himself that his voice still managed to sound forceful even though half of his face was being smothered by bricks.

"Wha- How did you- I mean… SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The main boomed, his voice shaking even if he was trying to sound threatening.

John saw his opening as the attacker pulled him up from the wall slightly, most probably just to shove him back down onto it.

He shoved one leg backwards, his heel colliding with the other mans shin. As John's arm was released from its restraint, he swung, wincing slightly as his knuckles collided with the man's jaw.

The attacker stumbled backwards and fell onto his back as his trouser leg got snared on a small rock, both men watched as the small handgun slid across the ground, closer to the other man than John.

Sensing this, the ex-soldier pulled his leg back and gave an almighty kick, right into the man's guts. He watched as the attacker curled in on himself, clutching his stomach before John kicked the gun out of the man's reach and ran towards the end of the alley.

It wasn't until he was back in the safety of streetlamps and cars that he remembered his bag of shopping, _seems like tonight's another night without tea then_, he thought, before reluctantly making his way back to 221b.

He was so lost in his own thoughts about how to explain the ordeal to Sherlock that he didn't register the faint gunshot in the distance, coming from where he had just left.

* * *

"You took your time!" Sherlock shouted as he heard the front door downstairs open and close.

"SORRY! I got a bit held up." John replied as he took off his shoes and hung his coat up on the rack.

"Not another fight John, you poor thing." The detective cooed as he heard his partner slowly make his way towards their living room.

"I'm afraid so, only at least this time it was with a real person, so bonus point for me eh?" John laughed nervously, slowly walking into the flat, eyes not reaching the detectives.

"JOHN!" Sherlock jumped up from his seat immediately and ran up to his friend, eyes scanning him and fingers prodding, checking to see if there was more damage to John's body than just the cut.

"I'm fine Sherlock, really."

The prodding didn't stop.

"Honestly Sher. Hey, if you think I'm bad you should see the other guy." John chuckled then nut abruptly stopped as he registered the look in his 'doctors' eyes. Pain. It was rare to see this in the silver orbs, and he had only ever seen it twice. First when Sherlock had been practically ripping his booby trapped clothes off at the pool and secondly, now.

"Go upstairs John, your bedroom. Take your shirt off and sit on the end of the bed."

Usually John would have argued at being ordered around by the other man, but the pure authority and no nonsense tone made him think twice.

Without hesitation, John shuffled past Sherlock, slowly making his way upwards towards his room.

* * *

"Honestly John, I tell you not to take that shortcut anymore, ESPECIALLY in the dark after what happened last time we were in one. And do you listen? No, of course you don't, because you're John Watson" Sherlock said in a mock tone whilst dabbing antiseptic onto John's temple.

It took great discipline not to laugh at the detective, as he was reminded of the time when he had said nearly the same thing about Sherlock during the case of the 'Blind Banker'.

"I don't know how many more times I have to tell you Sherlock, I am fine. Now can you please finish off with this unnecessary process so I can have a shower? I may be ok but I still feel awful" John said with a playful gleam in his eyes.

Without a word, Sherlock rose and made his way into the bathroom. He heard the sound of the shower being turned on and then the faint rumble of clothes hitting the floor.

"Coming John?" Sherlock shouted in a sing song voice.

"I bloody well hope so!" John replied, stumbling as he ran to join his companion.

* * *

"Sh- Sher- Sherlock please!" John panted, head thrown back against the shower wall, mouth wide open and gasping for air.

"Mmmm?" Sherlock replied, humming around the long, hard, flesh in his mouth.

The vibrations drove John crazy. Both hands that had been supporting him on the wall flew round to grasp the detective's unruly hair. He shuddered and arched as his back now connected with the freezing cold, moist tiles.

The dark haired man repressed the need to gag as John forced himself fully down Sherlock's throat and began to thrust erratically.

Sherlock trailed one hand up to pinch at a hard nipple and smiled as it elicited a groan from the man above. His other hand was below him; stroking his own erection to the timing that John had now set his head to go at.

It wasn't a slow and gentle pace, with these two it never was, no, it was fast, hard and SO good. John could swear, hand on heart, that no man, or woman for that matter, could experience a greater pleasure than sleeping with Sherlock. His mind deducted every erogenous zone on your body in 5 minutes flat, as John knew. He'd been an all too willing subject to that experiment.

"God, please…." John trailed off, his head thrashing from side to side, hands pulling Sherlock's hair roughly.

The detective pulled off John and brought the hand down from the smaller mans chest to wrap it tightly around John's member.

"Please what John? Come on now, it's not like I can read your mind…" Sherlock teased, pulling sharply on John's cock.

_I bet you could if you tried…_John said to himself.

"Please, let me come! I need it, I need you, I nee- AHH" John was cut off as Sherlock dived back to where John needed him most, sucking more harshly and with much more vigor than before.

The detective was nearing the end himself, so with one last breath he took all of John in, until his noise was touching the rough curls on his groin.

"AHH FUCK!" John practically screamed, his vision going white as he convulsed into Sherlock's hot wet mouth.

Sherlock practically milked him dry, swallowing all of the white liquid John gave him. He didn't give in to his own pleasure until he was sure John had fully ridden out his orgasm, then with a last harsh tug to his own member, he too came, just as hard and as violently as his partner.

Both men slid to lie on the tiled floor, basking in the afterglow. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and pulled him up onto his body and placed his face into the shoulder where the offending scar dwelled, caressing it with light kisses and an affectionate lick.

"I'm glad you're ok John" Sherlock whispered into John's ear, smiling when he felt a smirk on his collarbone from the other man.

They stayed there for an age, not bothering to move when the hot water ran out and they started to shiver. And they definitely did not move when they heard Sherlock's phone ringing from the living room.

* * *

_There's been another, come quickly.  
Need you. _

_Lestrade._

* * *

_**A/N: **_ Once again, thanks for reading... if you still are that is. hopefully too many of you didn't lose interest over my hiatus period... :/ i'll try and not let it happen again, definitely not without warning!  
I hate asking for reviews, but they really do help my work. So if you read something you like, something about my style, let me know... and i'll keep it up. Don't like something? I'll need to know to be able to change it :) Thanks in advance x

_**Review Replies:**_

**FRANKENSTINWENTMAD**: - Nice name change ;) i spent an age trying to work out your LMAO's ... i failed :( please enlighten me :L unless they were just random asdfghjkl's :') Yuhup! same, dom! John is better than sub! ... although in my mind both are dom's! so... steamy fighting smut is most often the case! thanks for reviewing! :D

**XMillieX**: - Molly is awesome (when you don't pair her with Sherlock or John), she deserves some fangirlship. Haha, im guessing people like dom! john? good cause i was planning on keeping him :L Thanks for reviewing :D

**Yuritwl**: - He's a bad ass mother fucker in a jumper. fo' sho'. ;) Thanks for reviewing.

The following replies are for their last two reviews...

**Azaelea**: - Chapter 5. - Hey, wow wow you want to kill school? sign me up good buddy, thats the reason this is so fricken' late -.- ... :') You can marry it if you want, people have been married to stranger things :| ... A MEDAL? can it be chocolate? :D Thanks for reviewing, made me smile ;)

- Chapter 6 - Benedict is in his box and on his way. Please return in full condition. BAMF John, for the win. *joins in jig* Ahh well, sorry about that... its here now though right.. so everythings good? Thanks for reviewing! :D

_**OryonUK**_: - Chapter 5 - You...got...to...watch...a...nakkid...cumberbatch? STFU GTFO. -.- *salutes you on pun* ;) well done friend, well done! Ahh slash, the Saviour of all fanfiction writer delays :D Hopefully fluff suffices as well? *kneels in prayer* YOUR FROM YORKSHIRE! ... one question... do you like gravy? :D

- Chapter 6 - If i can turn someone's face into a perfectly round 'o' then my work is complete ;) Oh, good question... umm i'd become the cabbie... *subtle hint time* ;) Your presence in the fic will be 100% welcome.. however not needed as both men are dom's! in my world of fic... so they both will be fighting it out ;O Saying that though... Sherlock is going to be a top from the bottom if you catch my drift... ;) Eeeeee, you never fail to put a smile on my face with your reviews. THANK YOUUUUUUU. Hope you enjoy! ;) *waves*


End file.
